


Black Holes & Revelations

by yukio_sunshaine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost everything connects in the fic, BokuAka Week 2020, Both being cutely dumb and obliviously in love, Confessions, Free day, I didn't plan this fic at all since this is a mish-mash of prompts that I didn't know about anyway, If ya'll know Edgar Wright & his writing try to find the callbacks/connections, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukio_sunshaine/pseuds/yukio_sunshaine
Summary: When things go according to misunderstandings and accidents.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Black Holes & Revelations

**the black hole**

"We should go out."

"I’m sorry."

"Huh?"

"I have plans tomorrow."

"Oh. Alright. Cool."

**the solar eclipse**

"And that’s what happened yesterday." A long sigh escaped Bokuto’s lips, his posture slouched with a volleyball in hand.

Konoha raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded. "...That’s it?"

"What do you mean ‘that’s it’? I got rejected! Turned down! Heartbroken!"

 _Are you kidding me?_ was written all over Konoha’s face. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath. “What I’m saying is, are you _sure_ you got rejected? Did you ask him properly?” _Please get a clue._ Oh, how he pleaded with his eyes too.

Now it was Bokuto’s turn to be dumbfounded. "Uh, yeah? What else did it look like?"

Still, he realized his heartbreak that lasted throughout a good eight-hour sleep shouldn’t go on any longer. _Yes_ , he folded his arms against his chest, chuckling, _I’ve come up with the best plan. The number one plan!_ (Fun fact: it was the _only_ plan he thought of while taking his shower earlier.)

"So what’s your number one plan then, oh great horned owl captain?"

"Eh? I said it out loud?" Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, his grin sheepish. He coughed before he resumed his proud crossed-arm stance. "Anyway-- Erm. Yes, the plan. Well, it’s simple. But I know it’d be the sure-fire way to make Akaashi go out with me!"

Konoha rolled his eyes and sighed. _Oh, boy._

"Hey, I heard that!"

"...That’s it?"

"What do you mean ‘that’s it’?" Why did Bokuto feel like he said this before? "How else will I make Akaashi go out with me? It’s a failproof plan."

"Foolproof," Konoha corrected. "But you could just, I don’t know, ask him _again? Properly?"_

"Why would I? I’ve suffered from enough heartbreak," Bokuto huffed.

"But it hasn’t even been an entire day--"

"Okay, so Plan ‘Make Akaashi Fall In Love With Me So Much That He Has No Choice But To Ask Me Out First’ is a go!" he cheered, arms raised as he sprinted towards the net. "Now give me some tosses ‘ere, Konoha!"

 _And now he's just thinking about volleyball again._ Konoha sighed. _If only you knew._

"He doesn't know it yet, but I think he likes me," Akaashi began, his posture relaxed with a volleyball in hand. "And when he does realize his feelings for me, he’d want me to ask him out first."

"Hm?" Sarukui raised an eyebrow. "That’s pretty presumptuous even for someone like you, Akaashi."

"He’s a bit dense." That was _quite_ the understatement. (Fun fact: According to, well... _everyone_ , Akaashi spoiled Bokuto too much.) "But he wears his heart on his sleeve. Besides, isn’t it obvious for everyone else?"

"Okay, you got me there." And no, Sarukui wasn’t going to mention the bets everyone placed that might have something to do with these two getting together... But it _was_ tempting. "Do you know how things will go with Bokuto when that time comes, then?"

"I don’t," Akaashi replied, his fingers spinning the ball. "I still don’t understand Bokuto-san that much. But… if I have to guess, he’d probably confess by accident."

Sarukui let out a chortle. "Why do I imagine that happening?" He paused. "Wait, does that mean you like him too?"

The volleyball’s spinning stopped. "Do you want me to give you tosses, Sarukui-san?" From the looks of it, so did the gears inside his brain. 

_And now he doesn’t know how to talk properly._ Sarukui sighed. _If only you knew._

**the world**

Snickers escaped his lips, his arms folded against his chest. _Nothing will impress Akaashi more than flawless plays. And if I give my 120%, he’d fall for me no doubt about it!_ Curious stares wondered why Bokuto looked like a scheming villain. Then again, there was a practice match with another school. But was it really a good idea to give that kind of first impression?

"Hey hey hey, I’ll play my absolute best today! Zero mistakes, here we go!"

Komi walked his way towards the back of the court, whistling. "Famous last words."

"Oh, shut up!" Bokuto grumbled, his lips puckered, "Geh. When is the world ever gonna take my side?"

"Let’s do our best today, Bokuto-san." Akaashi stood beside Bokuto, gazing at the opposite court.

Just the thought of spiking Akaashi’s tosses was enough to bring back a grin on Bokuto’s lips. "Give me your best tosses again today, ‘Kaashi!"

Akaashi gave a nod. "I’ll do what I can."

Fukuroudani claimed victory after the teams competed in six games. But like always, Bokuto hadn’t run out of steam yet, _far_ from it. Everyone foresaw the future, so Coach Yamiji advised everyone to head home. No excuses.

Bokuto felt dejected at first. It was as if the whole world was against him. But as soon as he remembered he would walk next to Akaashi, it lifted his mood up right away. Walking home with Akaashi was as fun as hitting his tosses! Akaashi didn’t look the part, but he was so good at listening too. He always seemed to know what to say. 

But at the same time, it looked like there was a lot on his mind. Well, _every_ person in the world had a lot to think about in general. That much was obvious. But Bokuto’s hunch told him that Akaashi kept a lot of things to himself.

What kind of things would he hide? Was it a good thing that Akaashi kept these matters private? Were they bad things? It was hard to read Akaashi's mind.

"Good job today, Bokuto-san."

"Thanks!" Bokuto beamed, his hands inside his pockets. "You were awesome on the court too. Like, your tosses are already great by default, but it feels like you went all out earlier!"

Akaashi blinked, eyebrows raised. "You noticed?"

"Yeah! When everyone thought you were gonna do a dump shot, but you tossed it to me at the last second?" Bokuto's expression at that moment would even put the sun to shame. "Akaashi, you’re amazing!"

Akaashi displayed nonchalance towards Bokuto's compliment as per usual. "Anyone can do what I do with enough practice." _It’s not anything special._ His somber expression said it all. It was easy to read Akaashi's mind. 

"Eh? Don’t tell me you’re thinking that other setters can give me better tosses?"

Akaashi shrugged. "Isn’t that unavoidable? It’s not like I’d play volleyball for the rest of my life--"

Bokuto shook his head, his expression disapproving. "You think too much. If you do _have_ to think of something, it should be how your tosses are the best, Akaashi!"

"Oh." Surprise overtook Akaashi's face before his expression softened. "Thank you very much, Bokuto-san."

If only Bokuto knew how much his words meant to him. In fact, Akaashi fell for Bokuto a bit more today than yesterday.

As they parted ways for the night, Bokuto whistled a tune on his walk back to his house. _Tsk, tsk. He always frets over the smallest of things_.

Bokuto fell into a trance, somehow remembering something important. "Ah! I forgot to woo Akaashi!" He groaned, shoulders drooping. "Ugh, well, there’s always tomorrow."

**the star**

Bokuto peered over Akaashi’s shoulder when he caught up to the setter walking ahead of him. "Hey, that doesn’t look like one of our textbooks."

"Good morning, Bokuto-san. And it isn’t. It’s a novel."

"Oh! What’s it about?"

"A visitor from outer space who introduces himself as a star. Like… A personification of one. Rather, a star that took on the form of a human. And as you’d expect, everyone is curious and fascinated as the star reaches, well, stardom. I guess the author wanted to make that pun badly, but it works. Though the concept of being _special_ among the rest doesn’t make sense to the star."

The story didn't make sense to Bokuto either... kind of. "Oh? Doesn’t the star want to be, uh, a star?"

"The star thinks of himself as ordinary, actually. He explains that the atoms the universe is made out of are the same atoms human beings are composed of. So in the _scope_ of the whole universe, no one is special. But in a way, the star also implies that while we do live in the universe, we also _are_ the universe at the same time."

Bokuto stared at Akaashi the entire time while he explained the synopsis. It almost looked like he was in a daze.

_Does he even understand what I’m talking about? Ah, whatever. It doesn’t matter._

While Bokuto looked like he didn’t listen, he was mesmerized by Akaashi’s explanations with his soft-spoken voice; his long, slender fingers holding the book with much so care and poise; and his posture and demeanor that were always so polite. Akaashi was his everything. Everything mattered to him. 

If only Akaashi knew he was like gravity that kept Bokuto grounded. In fact, Bokuto fell for Akaashi a bit more today than yesterday. (Why didn’t Akaashi feel the same again?)

"If stars aren’t special in the universe, why do we use stars as a way to compliment people then?" Bokuto hummed.

Akaashi contemplated for a few seconds. "Media? Literature? Culture? It’s just what our society got accustomed to. Makes for a good metaphor in writing too." Akaashi found it strange that they held this deep of a conversation this early in the morning. "But I think it’s because stars are supposed to be there, and yet be out of reach. Kind of like celebrities or other influential people. In the night sky, they twinkle and shine bright. It’s a sight to admire."

"Whoa. You’re _really_ good at explaining things. Sounds poetic," Bokuto said, to which Akaashi muttered, "Not really."

"Hey, what wishes do you ask from shooting stars, Akaashi?"

"That's private information, Bokuto-san."

"Well, what non-private wishes do you ask from shooting stars, Akaashi?"

Akaashi wasn't aware back then, but his wish was _a_ shooting star he saw in middle school. He wanted to be closer to the sight that made stars twinkle in his eyes once upon a time. 

Akaashi met Bokuto's gaze, smiling with stars twinkling in his eyes. "It already came true."  
  


**the world, the star and**

The moon was beautiful tonight, and yet everything felt oh so bittersweet.

"I’ll be graduating soon."

"In a few days, yes." Akaashi nodded. "Did you get to experience everything you wanted to do in high school?"

"Hmm… Er… Maybe. But I guess I haven’t had the chance to date anyone?" Bokuto wore a contemplative expression and shrugged. "That’s supposed to be like, normal in high school, right?"

"Oh." _Anyone, huh?_ Akaashi felt like as if his world crumbled. So his assumptions had been wrong all this time? "Yes. That's true." He began fiddling with his fingers, disappointment constricting his heart.

Bokuto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn’t even get to spike the ball and say, ‘I like you a lot!’ like I always imagined."

Bokuto looking at Akaashi as he spoke those words came as a surprise. It almost felt like Bokuto confessed by accident.

"Huh? Akaashi? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" He blinked. Then he blinked a few more times until it dawned on him. "Ahhh, wait! No! Let me try again, Akaashi! That wasn’t the plan! I’m sorry!"

Bokuto's panicking gave Akaashi enough time to relax and process everything. It somehow felt like another shooting star passed by; and this revelation was a wish come true.

Akaashi folded his hands and smiled. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Huh?" Bokuto’s heart felt ready to jump out of its cage. He didn't want to get his hopes up. The last time he asked, he got rejected. "Y-You… You don’t have plans tomorrow?"

"It’d be with you, if you’d like."

Bokuto felt like the world was by his side for once.

"Oh. Alright. Cool."

**Author's Note:**

> “You asked me out back then?” Akaashi couldn’t remember anything. (But then, he was in cloud nine from holding hands with Bokuto, so his memory was pretty fuzzy right now.)
> 
> “Huh? I thought I was clear as day. You really didn’t get it?”
> 
> “Apparently not.”
> 
> “Ohhhh..." Bokuto fell into a trance, somehow realizing something important. "Ah! I never _did_ ask you properly!”


End file.
